Ímpar
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Talvez, assim talvez mesmo, ser número ímpar não fosse tão ruim. [Acontece durante A Marca de Atena, portanto pode ter spoiler]


**Ímpar**

**Nota da autora:** É apenas uma tentativa de escrever com os maravilhosos personagens do Rick Riordan. Espero que possa fazer justiça pelo menos um pouco.

_**Disclaimer: **__Não me pertencem!_

Leo estava nos controles no trirreme. Estava se certificando de que tudo estava certo, todos os equipamentos fazendo o que devia fazer e tudo funcionando. Ainda estava meio irritado meio abismado de ter se esquecido de ligar o sonar. Claro que seria muito mais fácil culpar Hazel por isso, não é? Foi ela quem tinha o distraído com aquela história do Sammy de qualquer forma. Mas, Leo sabia que antes mesmo de Hazel dirigir qualquer palavra, ele já tinha esquecido o maldito sonar. E depois pensar em Hazel o fazia pensar em outras coisas...

Hazel gostava do seu bisavô. Em nenhum momento ela tinha olhado para ele, tudo aquilo era em função dele parecer um pouco com o bisavô. Ok... Parecer muito. Mas de qualquer forma não era por ele. Claro... Hazel tinha Frank assim como Piper tinha Jason e Percy e Annabeth estavam juntos. De qualquer forma que ele fizesse as contas, a soma era sempre ímpar. Nemesis estava certa, ele era a sétima roda.

Leo bateu a cabeça contra a parede e praguejou baixinho. Não pretendia bater com tanta força e agora estava doendo. Além de todo o resto agora a cabeça estava dolorida. Parecia que a vida dele tinha uma tendência dolorosa: fosse lá o que acontecesse, ele acabava sozinho. Começando por sua mãe, que morreu por sua culpa, ninguém da sua família quis ficar com ele depois disto... Nem mesmo sua tia. Durante anos pulou de família em família, mas nenhuma daquelas famílias era a dele e ele acabava sempre fugindo de uma forma ou outra.

No acampamento Vida Selvagem pensou que as coisas talvez estivessem mudando até que Piper e Jason começaram a namorar. Quando soube que o 'namoro' não era mais nada do que a névoa e nunca tinha acontecido chegou há ficar um pouco alegre, por algum tempo, mesmo que isso o fizesse sentir mal. Ele tinha se alegrado pela infelicidade dos amigos, que tipo de pessoa ele era? Quando os dois começaram a namorar de verdade, ele prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais iria pensar em coisas desse tipo.

Em relação a Annabeth e Percy não era ciúmes, era algo mais relacionado a uma inveja, e ele não se orgulhava disto. Ficava pensando se algum dia alguém iria atrás dele, se sumisse, como Annabeth tinha ido atrás de Percy. Procurando-o em todos os cantos e sem desistir. Leo queria pelo menos uma vez saber que alguém se preocupou dessa forma com ele. Ele não estava querendo que fosse um deles, só queria que um dia existisse alguém assim para ele...

E tinha também Thalia, a irmã mais velha de Jason que na verdade parecia ser mais nova... Coisas de semideuses. Ela era tão linda nem ao menos o olhou duas vezes. Bom, ele estava acostumado com este tipo de coisa, depois de tanto tempo. Nunca tinha sido muito bom com garotas, principalmente as bonitas. E Quione tinha dado um nocaute no que restava da sua autoestima apesar de que ele tinha resolvido isso depois.

Mas ele não podia culpar os outros. Ele era só um cara extremamente agitado que não conseguia ficar parado e estava sempre construindo coisas. Não tinha o menor traquejo social e, além de tudo, podia entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. Nem mesmo seus irmão, filhos de Hefesto podiam fazer isso. Ele era quase uma aberração.

Por um momento, Leo olhou para fora, observando o horizonte e sacudiu a cabeça como se discordasse de algo. Discordasse dele mesmo. Não podia se considerar uma aberração. Talvez o resto estivesse certo, mas fazer fogo era uma qualidade sua... Tinha trago vários problemas, como o incêndio que matou sua mãe, mas era uma qualidade. E isto só o fez pensar em como ele podia estar errado em relação a todo o resto. Ele era um péssimo amigo quando desejava coisas ruins para eles, mas ele só não queria ficar sozinho.

"Leo?"

Ele quase derrubou tudo que estava ao seu alcance, até o que não era possível cair, tamanho o susto.

"Está tudo bem com você?" – Hazel perguntou preocupada.

"Ah... Sim! Tudo bem! Incrível!" – Leo respondeu apressado – "Por que não estaria, não é mesmo?"

"Você está derrubando tudo e estava tão quieto antes que eu achei que talvez..." – Hazel começou a falar com hesitação.

"Quieto... Não estava quieto!" – ele respondeu tentando pôr as coisas no lugar e depois a olhou com mais atenção – " Espera aí! Você estava me observando?"

"Claro que não!" – Hazel sentiu seu rosto esquentando, era impossível que seu rosto não estivesse corado – "Quer dizer... Talvez... Eu só estava... Preocupada com você depois daquela conversa com a Nemesis..."

"Ah..." – Leo parecia repentinamente decepcionado com a resposta dela – "Estou bem, sim... Não fiz nada de estúpido tipo abrir o biscoito."

"Eu... Eu estava conversando com o Frank..." – Hazel murmurou olhando com hesitação para Leo – "Sobre o _flashback_."

"Eu tinha explicado para ele." – ele respondeu voltando a sua atenção para os controles.

"Ele me disse que você tinha deixado tudo claro." – ela comentou com cuidado.

"Então?" – Leo a olhou enquanto falava – "O que você queria mesmo?"

"Ah... Eu só queria saber como você estava mesmo..." – Hazel se sentiu mais intimidada com a atenção dele – "E... Bom, é só isso..."

"Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe!" – Leo sorriu abertamente – "Até porque o que pode me acontecer, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, além de sejamos atacados por um... Crustáceo gigante ou algo do tipo!"

"Tudo bem, então..." – Hazel respondeu se afastando – "Se é assim..."

Leo a observou indo embora vagarosamente. Talvez a pior coisa de que tenha acontecido a ele fosse Hazel. Por um momento ele realmente achou que alguém estivesse interessado nele, só por ele mesmo, não por ser semideus e nem nada. Mas, mais uma vez tinha outra coisa por trás. E, de qualquer forma, ela tinha o Frank, não é? Mas claro que ele iria estar lá por ela, como o bisavô dele havia prometido uma vez e não pôde cumprir e, também, porque ele queria fazê-lo. Ele sabia que a ideia de um estepe, uma roda extra, era exatamente essa: estar disponível quando necessário.

"Leo?" – Hazel o chamou de novo e ele percebeu que estava divagando com o olhar fixo em ponto nenhum – "Sei que a gente não se conhece muito, mas eu queria que você soubesse que... Se você precisa de qualquer coisa, você pode me procurar."

"Hmm... Tudo bem." – ele respondeu sem graça.

"É sério, Leo..." – Hazel falou com a voz mais firme – "Mesmo se for só para conversar, 'tá?"

Ela sorriu com timidez antes de sair, dessa vez mais rápida, e sumir do campo de vista dele. Leo voltou para seus controles com um sorriso suave. Talvez, assim talvez mesmo, ser número ímpar não fosse tão ruim.


End file.
